Prep and Punk
by Mandeth
Summary: SoraxRiku, Prep and Punk? They just don't mix! So why is it that Sora the Prep and Riku the Prince of Punks are suddenly becoming attracted to each other? What really happens when Prep and Punk clash together?FIXED
1. Two Different Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in this fanfic. I'm just the writer! Sorry! -

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I decided to rewrite some of my stories and this one was definitely included. Nothing major will really be changed. Maybe the fact that I can at least write something semi-decent (when before it was just…blah); will help bring this fan fiction to its greater potential.

On a side note:

For that oh so cute Spork:

I don't think Preps are the rich snobby cliques in society. Some portray themselves as that (and in some cases in this fan fiction, there are times when this may occur), but the point to why Sora even thinks about himself being better than anyone else is because he was raised that way. It's not reflecting my personal opinions, but how the character views his surroundings and the people. As the story progress (as most of you know if you have been reading it), he sees that being rich and such isn't as great as it had always been and that meeting Riku changes everything.

On that note, I also do not think Punks are 'poor assed bitches'. On the contrary, in this fiction, do I state that Riku is poor? No. Not at all, he's middle classed, which is a lot of normal families (which Riku strangely has, -le gasp-). Anyway, just thought I would point out the obvious.

Hopefully, everyone shall enjoy this rewritten chapter better than the other. Don't forget to leave me a review, telling me what you think.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Two Different Lives **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEP!**_

Covering his head with a fluffy pillow that lay beside him, Sora let out an incoherent curse as his alarm clock whined beside his bed. He reached out a sleep-numbed hand and groped for the device, letting a satisfied sigh escape his lips as he grasped it between his fingertips.

And he definitely couldn't help the grin from twitching on his face when he flung the alarm across the room.

Swish! Thud.

Silence…

What he loved to hear…beautiful…silence.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"AH!" The sleep dowsed boy rolled off his bed, hitting the ground face down with a painfully loud thud. With a minor headache approaching, Sora squeezed his eyes shut as his gentle fingers rubbed his temples softly, assuaging the pain to a dull throbbing.

The brunette sighed and opened his eyes to reveal drowsy deep blue hues. Looking around the unlit room, all he met with was the blurry images of objects scattered around his room and the soft glow of the sun's rays slipping through the blinds.

He crawled his way over to the sound of the annoying screeches of the alarm clock. Once he found it (after a few minutes of blindly groping around), the brunette quickly shut it off and leaned against the wall, feeling more sleepy than ever.

It was going to be one hell of a day.

Running a hand through soft limp spikes, Sora rubbed his face to shake the sleepy feeling off, before he slowly lifted himself off the floor and routinely paced over towards his light switch.

Flipping on the lights, Sora wrinkled his nose and automatically closed his eyes as the brightness seeped into the room.

With a soft mumble, he rubbed his aching eyes and sighed. "Stupid light…"

It took him a few more **_long _**moments before there was precisely enough energy to get ready for his day. Being such a heavy sleeper had its ups and downs…

Ugh…why must everyday start the same?

Rummaging through drawer after drawer, he managed to pick out some decent clothes before leaving the mess to prepare for school. Little black spots twinkled in his eyes from the brightness of the light and he tried rubbing them away…but it was no use as they continued to come back.

Stupid dots…stupid light…stupid day.

Sluggishly, he finished dressing, let out a drawn out yawn, and stretched his waking limbs, feeling the bones crack and pop into place.

Even though to the average person, it would **_seem _**like the boy was up…this surely wasn't the case because even after all that preparation…well…he simply walked over to the bed and plopped face down onto it, sighing in content.

He would have fallen asleep again if it wasn't for a knock at the door and a warning to hurry or he would be late for breakfast. Meh, maids…

After a few **_long_** moments, his brain decided to turn on.

A flood of thoughts flowed through Sora's mind, keeping him from going back to sleep…unfortunately.

_Today is…um…Wednesday? No! It's Thursday because I'm going to the beach with Tidus and Wakka tomorrow with Selphie and Kairi! _

Grinning at the idea of being with his friends and being out of school, his step was just a little bouncier, a little more…cheerful!

And with a peppy grin, the brunette grabbed his book bag and ambled out the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With a full stomach and a silent goodbye to his occupied mother, Sora fidgeted as the smell of leather from the limo wafted into his nose. Not that he wasn't used to it (by no means was that the case), but the smell this early in the morning just wasn't appealing.

Well, nothing felt very appealing anymore…

Having everything…well…almost everything was something most kids his age dreamed about, desired, and would cherish…but…somehow he felt so hollow inside. It was as if he really wasn't meant to be here.

But that was simply ridiculous! He was just a little upset his mother wouldn't eat with him once again today. He sighed. The topic of his mother was just too depressing.

So to rule out those sorrowful thoughts, he decided that some good music was in order! There had to be something on the radio to cheer him up, right?

Turning the radio on, some screaming and a very heavy guitar solo began to play and with widened eyes he changed the channel, sighing almost in defeat. Why wasn't there anything good on?

The first song was about death, and then the second song was about having sex…why wasn't there anything…well…appropriate for the mornings? Who would want to hear about death and sex and fights so early in the morning?

Brows furrowing, Sora switched the station yet again to find himself listening to the new pop star diva, Yuna, singing her heart out. While it wasn't the best song in the world, it was singing about something other than tasteless things. Not saying sex was bad…just that he never engaged in the act before, hence why he really wasn't that fond of it yet.

Being a virgin wasn't so bad (at least that's what Tidus always said, though he had no room to talk…he was the first of the group to have sex with someone), but it was just slightly annoying that people had to treat him like he was a doll or something. With the special treatment and being rich…it really was too much attention; though he should have been used to it…well…he still had to break in some of the benefits.

If you could call them benefits…

Let me open the door for you, Sora! Oh Sora, you really are adorable! Sora, need any help carrying your books? Sora! Sora! Sora!

Gah! Sometimes people just needed to give him his space! He wasn't a celebrity or anything! Then again…with his mother owning two of the most important industries in the-well he wouldn't say world…more like Destiny Islands or just a little further than that- it wasn't that hard to mistake him as one. However, Sora just…wasn't an attention seeker. Some of his friends might have been (i.e. Selphie), but to him…it wasn't such a big deal, right?

Pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind, Sora let his gaze travel to the window, where he spotted a group of girls idly chatting and walking to school. They looked up for the brief second as the limo passed and stared to whisper, pointing as the vehicle sped off. The brunette slumped in his seat, letting out a depressed sigh. Why was having a limo such a big deal in the first place? Well…okay. He understood why it was a big deal because it was really expensive to buy a car when one really wasn't needed. It didn't take so long if you were one of the middle class kids, but coming from a rich family…well…Sora's mansion was on a private lot altogether and so it took a lot longer to get to school then the usual ten minutes.

Now how did he get on this topic again?

Well, it wasn't important.

And anyway, there really was no use complaining seeing that Sora had everything a boy his age dreamed of and he was one of the most popular in school (and by far one of the richest). So what if his mother never spent time with him, he never had sex, and everyone idolized him?

What was the harm in that, right?

While pondering his own thoughts, the boy was a bit surprised once the limo made a complete stop, but it was just going to be another day at school. Another…well…**_boring_** day.

So with a prepared smile and his backpack shrugged onto his shoulder, Sora stepped out once David (the limo driver) opened the door for him. Like always (for some odd reason) a horde of people were crowded around his limo as if a celebrity appeared on the scene (which really was too much attention for Sora). However despite feeling like he was suffocating, Sora waved to the people and made his way to the school gates, mentally sighing every once and a while when people called out his name.

They barely knew him, let alone him knowing them…was it because he had money that they followed him and his friends like hawks? Did they think that he was going to start throwing money everywhere like a charity and pronounce he was everyone's friend? It wasn't like he really wanted to know these people…he just wanted to stick with the friends he had…the friends that didn't care about his money. Well…at least he thought they didn't care about his money…

With just a few more steps to go, Sora met face to face with a white gate, the entrance to the school. It towered over him, just like the whole school, and the boy would have thought the school was beautiful…however…

Well, on the outside the walls were a pearly white, clearly kept in a neat shape. Black framed the edges to give the building a very formal, but at the same time casual touch. The grass was cut and a few flowerbeds were planted close to both the entrance to the front office and the gates. It gave one the impression that it was a private school from far off, but inside…was a totally different story.

The bathrooms always had a dirty smell and things were engraved into the stalls. The classrooms were always too small and some had ceilings that seemed decaying. Janitors were always busy cleaning off graffiti in random spots around the school.

And it wasn't like the graffiti was everyone's fault. Oh no. It was mostly one person and his group of friends.

But whatever. Not a big deal. He wouldn't be in this school for too much longer.

As people passed by him, he took a look at the sky above him. For some reason he had been pondering more than usual. Why was there always so much to think about?

Thud. Thud. Thud.

What was that sound?

All to suddenly, Sora felt someone slam into him, knocking him to the ground. Luckily, he had only fallen on his butt, but he could still feel pain presiding there.

_Ouch…stupid person…can't even watch where they are going!_

"Ouchie." Lifting himself off the ground, Sora brushed his clothes off and looked up to see who the culprit was. "You know…you could say you're so-"

He felt himself stop breathing for a moment. It was…the Prince of Punks…the King of Pranks, Riku.

The person who graffiti's the school for fun. The person that likes to prank the most innocent of people just for the thrill of seeing them enveloped with embarrassment.

One time, there was a rumor that when a guy went to the bathroom, his butt was super-glued to the toilet and he had to wait until someone heard his cries before anyone could get him off. It was said that his skin was ripped so badly that he couldn't sit comfortably for a few months.

All rumors led to the Prince of Punks, but if any of these stories were true…well…Sora honestly didn't know.

Instinctively, Sora eyes roamed, depicting everything Riku was wearing and what kind of a person he really was. His hair was in a loose ponytail with strands of hairs framing his face to give him an eye-catching look. Over his other clothes, he wore a hoodie with white dripping words, 'Punks Not Dead' and his legs were covered with black bondage pants with straps, zippers, and pockets everywhere. His last stop was Riku's converse shoes with a black skull on the toe. His wandering eyes ascended to gaze into the infamous punk's attractive turquoise eyes.

"Hey, look I'm sorry?" Those piercing turquoise pools bore into Sora and a wicked smirk was planted onto his face. Sora felt himself take a step back. He probably used that face with the people he was about to prank…

Crap…that wasn't good.

"Sora." The brunette whispered, reaching to grab his fallen book bag, but was stopped as Riku reached at the same time. Their hands touched for a brief second before Sora retracted it quickly, letting the other male hand him his book bag. "Umm…thanks."

"No problem Sora…" Still…that devilish smirk. It was slightly creepy.

But his voice was rather nice…deep…and-whoa! Stop right there. That was something he should **_not_** think about.

_**BRIIIINNGG! **_

The late bell echoed through the whole school with its dull ringing and Sora mentally cursed himself for being late. The silence that followed was awkward between both of the boys, but Sora just groaned, breaking the tension.

"Crap…now I'm late."

Riku shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "It seems to me you've never been late before, Rich boy."

_Rich boy? Well I am rich…_

"Um…actually in the third grade-" Oh great…let just tell the life story to the punk that could ruin anyone's lives. According to the rumors that it…

"Come on." Riku motioned for Sora to follow him, interrupting anything the other was going to say. "I'll help you out…"

"Oh…" Sora blinked in confusion, kind of taken back that such a notorious person would help someone out. "Umm…thanks?"

The kindness was slightly strange, but Sora just pushed those thoughts away.

"Yeah…" A devious chuckle, something Sora missed, bubbled out of the punk's throat. "No problem, Rich Boy."

Always one step behind Riku, Sora followed and felt himself lost in his oncoming train of thoughts. He wondered why he hadn't really noticed the punk so much this year. There was only twice that Sora had actual been in a class with him. Freshman English and this year with science. Not that they ever talked or anything, but whatever.

He had really only heard the stories about Riku and all of his pranks, but the Riku that was helping him was far from what was being told. Slightly suspicious.

Hmm…

"Hey Riku?"

The other snapped out of his daze and turned to look into Sora's blue hues. "What?"

"Just wondering…what class do you have now?" Twiddling his forefingers, Sora sighed and mentally slapped himself. This was the Prince of Punks…the most devious and sneaky of the punks…why was the brunette even talking to him?

Remaining silent for a few seconds as if to contemplate on how to answer the question, he hunched his shoulders and focused back on the path they were on. "Music."

"Oh." What a dumb question. He should have known. Selphie was talking about Riku one day, saying that almost every girl knew his schedule by heart, hoping to 'accidentally' bump into him just to see him.

She also said that girls flock to him when he brings his electric guitar home everyday. Once during the last day of school- it was last year supposedly-, one girl followed him all the way home just to hear him play.

But then the rumor led to the girl tortured inside the house and then thrown out into the street where she was found half-died by a passing old lady walking her dog.

This part of the rumor seemed highly unlikely.

"Yeah…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the awkwardness floating through the air. What else was there to say? Sora knew almost nothing of the kid and he really wasn't too interested in finding out.

The only real reason he talked to him was that the silence was getting to him.

And being the one to always break the silence, Sora chuckled to himself, sending a small smile towards the male walking quietly besides him. "You know…" They turned the corner, heading somewhere other than the office. "Ummm…where are we going?"

"For a rich boy…you sure do talk a lot." Those turquoise eyes stole a glance at the brunette from the side and a wide smirk spread across his face. Sora blushed from such a heated stare. Was there something on his face?

Another long silence. Sora was starting to fidget now. Where were they really going because the office was the other way and…well…it was slightly intimidating that thePrince was taking him somewhere unknown.

Sure, he could just got to the office on his own, but…if Riku was taking him to an easier way out than that was just fine.

Fortunately, Riku could see the anxious expression scribbled on Sora's face and a light chuckle escaped his lips." It's alright. I'm not going to take you somewhere and rape you or anything."

Blushing and a little more panicky, Sora faced Riku to give him a confused glare where he received a conniving grin in return. The prep looked for a way out, but once he saw Riku laughing at him, the brunette pushed the punk away, rolling his eyes at the joke.

Riku continued to laugh and Sora just pouted, isolating himself as far back from Riku as possible.

"Hey now. I don't bite." Sora doubted that. "Really, I wont do anything you don't wanna do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Riku shrugged once again, sending Sora a seductive wink. "Anything you want it to mean."

Sora's mouth flew open. What the _hell_?

Riku stopped at the music room before turning to face the brunette behind him. From one of his many pockets, he took out a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling something down.

Sora was just a bit surprised when Riku placed it in the palm of his hand.

"Here's my number. Call me, okay?" Another seductive wink before the punk entered the room, leaving Sora completely alone and without help.

But it took Sora a little while longer to figure out what was going on around him…

"But…" He continued to stare at the paper, wondering what to do with it. Then it finally hit him. "Damn it! That bastard!"

He glared at the door for a few more seconds before sticking his tongue out and sulking away.

He was still late for class…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Contentment. That was only one word to describe how great he felt at the moment.

He sighed and leaned back against the chair, hearing the soft cracking noises as the plastic bent back. It was second period and all he had to do was get through this class and lunch would be awaiting him. He was fucking starving.

Well, despite that little problem, everything was pretty much going his way today.

Seriously, his parents didn't bother him besides giving him some money. No comments about being good in school…no little talks about being safe. Yeah…it was all good.

Only incontinent part was that he was exceptionally late today, causing him to run all the way to school. Which wasn't too bad…meeting the rich kid gave him some enjoyment. Moreover, he pranked him and for sure that wasn't going to be the ending of it. Sora would be so pissed…

Good.

Rich Boy got what was coming to him. Riku had set his sights on the preps for his future targets, so Sora would only be the first. Chuckling meticulously at the prospect, Riku cracked his neck and smirked.

Things were going to be oh so interesting this year.

And if he really wanted to trick that prep again, he could always just get him at lunch…

"Riku!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, focusing on the teacher. "Yeah?"

The teacher, Cid Highwind, chewed on his toothpick with a little more enthusiasm, eyes boring into Riku with a small amount of frustration. He was a gruff looking man and had very many…interesting habits.

For instance, when Cid had his cursing fits, nothing would kill what comes out his foul mouth. Ha, not even Orbit gum. But despite his cursing and his bad attitude, the man really did have a good heart. Even though, people just never saw that side of him. Fortunately, Riku had caught that good side of him when he pulled his first teacher prank on Cid, involving a woman's nude body and Cid's face. The man only whacked Riku upside the head and taught him a few pointers.

Little did Cid know…that the picture somehow ending up posting around the school and on the internet…so much for his 'good' side after that.

"Alright, smart ass." Cid smirked, which resulted in Riku mimicking the same back. He knew all of Cid's tricks. He was going to ask a question that Riku 'supposedly' wouldn't know and then try to make the punk look stupid in front of the whole class.

Like it had ever worked. Ha. The thought of Cid even attempting to trick the King of Pranks was more laughable then the time he had super glued that innocent kid's butt to the toilet seat.

"Tell me…what is the name of the ninth planet from the sun?"

Fuck yes. He knew this! So much for trying to make him a fool. Cid had a few things to learn before he could out master the greatest prankster to ever live.

"That would be Pl-"

As if noticing he was losing, Cid interrupted him. "And give me the Mean Distance in kilometers…"

Ouch. Riku wasn't expecting that one.

Damn…this wasn't good…

"Well **_sir_**." Yes, continue to sound like a jackass. Cid hated that. "The ninth planet from the sun is Pluto and…" A grin cracked onto his face. "I know this hurts, but…the mean distance would have to be from one point of your…" Riku coughed and pointed to Cid's lower region. "Ya know…to the end and I've got to say…it's pretty small."

The class erupted into fits of giggles. Had it been anyone else to crack the joke, they would have gasped and waited for their teacher to blow, but theboy usually joked around the whole class.

Whoa…if Cid's face got anymore redder it would blow. Ha, that would be a sight to see.

But the blonde teacher took in a deep breath and calmly looked to the back of the classroom, where a hand was quietly raised.

"Alright Sora. What's the answer?" He rubbed his face with his left hand, trying to ease his anger on out.

"The answer is 5,900 million kilometers." A knowledgeable answer for sure and if someone could just bluntly state it, it had to be right.

"Correct."

But the person who answered it…

Slowly adjusting his body to make a small turn, Riku spotted the brunette he ran into earlier that morning, sitting in the back of the class. He was only a bit surprised since he never knew the kid was in his class…

…but then again he never really paid more attention than he needed to.

Well…that was like a slap in the face.

The Prince turned back around and shrugged his shoulders.

That meant there was yet another place where Riku could have fun with Sora.

The punk snapped out of his thoughts long enough to notice that Cid was scribbling something on the board. Like it mattered anyway, Riku had the highest grade; it wasn't as if he would fail anytime soon.

Thanks to the block scheduling, the boy only had to worry about four classes a nine weeks, meaning it was easier to earn a better grade and Riku, being the smart one, always had one of the highest grades.

Looks and smarts…who wouldn't want to fuck him?

**_GRRR!_**

What. The. Hell.

The whole class gave each other confused looks, wondering what that noise was.

One girl said it sounded like a monster. The boy sitting beside her said it was a bear…because there is such_** random**_ things in the classroom...

…but there was only one student blushing in the back of the class.

_**GRRR!**_

The second time triggered the class to face Sora, who had a sheepish grin plastered on his blushing face.

Well, now everyone knew that the kid had some kind of monster living inside of him…

What a weird ass kid.

"Sorry!" His voice was kept in a soft whisper and everyone just shrugged it off. A group of girls sighed dreamily and continued to stare at him.

Oh right. Rumor had it; he was the school's doll.

Ha. Sucks for him.

_**BRIIING!**_

The classroom reeked of chaos. The students were chatting wildly and most filed out of the room in a frenzy, squeezing through the door and ultimately getting pissed off that they couldn't go to lunch faster.

Honestly, Riku was in no hurry to get to lunch. At least…not in that much of a hurry that he would push the idiots in this damn school just to get some lunch that really sucked.

The Prince started to pack up his things when the majority of the class scurried out the room. He attempted to make his way out of the semi-empty room, when a hand stopped him from escaping.

Damn it…who the hell was touching him?

He spun around and let out a frustrated sigh as Sora waved and began to speak.

"I just wanted to say…" _You're a bastard for leaving me? No…that would be too mean. Nah, just screw it._ "Nevermind."

Brushing past the silver-haired punk, Sora let out a relieved sigh. What a hell…having to talk to him again.

Well, at least it was over.

On the other hand, Riku's grin wouldn't falter for a moment.

_Will you even talk to me once you notice the trick I pulled on you, Rich Boy?_

Maybe lunch would be the moment of truth, yes?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Man, do I feel just a tad bit better for re-writing this…I swear. I read over it before I rewrote it and I nearly gagged. I'm sorry for making you guys read that. However, this version should be a little better.

I will fix each chapter to go along with the newer versions. So I shall be rewriting the second chapter as soon as possible.

Thanks Nikki for looking over this and telling me what you thought.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And let me know if this is any better than the last one.


	2. Punk'd Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything in this fanfic. Thank you! -

****

Author's Notes: Wow! I was so impressed by how many reviews I got just for the first chapter! I'm very excited and I just would like to thank everyone that review! All of your reviews tremendously benefited in my writing and I promise to update and use a larger vocabulary! - Now enjoy chapter two!

NEW AUTHOR'S NOTES: After over a year of putting this piece down, I decided to continue editing and revising to get the affect that I am attempting to present to my fans and readers. I have extended the vocabulary and detailed the piece into a close perfection. Enjoy it 3

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

****

Punk'd out

Lunch...

The place that determined who and what you were in a school's society. If you were a geek, then you would assemble toward the back of the lunch room, where no one would bother you. If you were a punk, then you parked yourself with the noisiest group in the entire lunchroom and if you were a prep, then your place would be right beside the door, so you would be the earliest to depart when the bell rang. In this case, Sora would be settling by the door.

As he entered through the double doors, Sora spotted his lunch being delivered by Dave the limo driver. Swerving through the tables, he arrived at his destination and beamed wide-eyed as he noticed the McDonald's bag on the round white table. His stomach growled in anticipation and he had to rub his stomach to assuage the hunger pains residing there. He greeted his friends with a small wave as he took his seat.

"Thank you, Dave!"

Quietly, Dave replied with a bob of his head as he took his leave with a bow, leaving Sora to dine with his friends. Sora turned to engage in conversation with a smile. "So what's new everyone?"

"Eh, same old." Wakka replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. Everyone was in deep conversation except Tidus, who eyeballed Sora's food in a ravenous manner. Rolling his eyes, Sora slid his hand into the bag and pulled out a French fry, which he waved in front of Tidus's searching eyes.

Tidus attempted to snatch the fry from the brunette's hand, however he failed as Sora retracted it right into his mouth. "Hey! I wanted that!"

"Oh, I know." Sora stuffed some more fries into his mouth. "We do this almost everyday and since you never ask, I never give." The blonde's face was priceless as he looked in disbelief at his friend.

"Well, I shouldn't have to ask since we are best friends, now should I?" Tidus rebuked, reaching for the bag of food, but Sora pulled it away from his grasp. "Bastard!"

"Almost as worst as Sora, ya?" Wakka chuckled and slapped Tidus' back, prompting Tidus to bend over from the sheer force.

Massaging his back, Tidus glanced back toward Wakka and scowled. "What was that for?!"

Wakka smiled, shrugged, and continued listening to the girls' conversation. Tidus turned back to Sora and his food for another attempt, but he discovered an entire pack of fries on his bare tray. Throwing his friend a swift glance, he noticed Sora take a bite out of his chicken sandwich. Without further ado, he dug in to what was left of the fries and finished just as Sora was starting on his second sandwich.

**__**

Feed me Tidus! Growled the beast inside Tidus's stomach. **_Take Sora's food!_**

Tidus couldn't resist the temptation.

"How about a bite for your ol' pal Tidus?" The blonde remarked as Sora gave him an odd look.

"Well, I'd be glad too!" Sora smirked and took another large chunky bite of his sandwich, chewing it with satisfaction.

"Hey, that's not cool!" Mimicking one of Sora's famous pouts, he let out a dramatic sigh. "I see how it is!" He waved his hand dismissively to emphasize his point. "I have given so much to you and you have shown me no appreciation! All I wanted was a bite, a measly bite to satisfy my hunger, yet you denied me the pleasure!" Increasing his volume, Tidus continued. "I believe our friendship is at an end!"

"Oh Tidus give it a rest!" Selphie twittered and crossed her arms, furious that he was so obnoxious. "You say that everyday because Sora refuses to give you anymore of his food! Leave him alone!" Her glare silenced everyone at the table and Tidus rose his hands up apologetically.

"Hey I'm sorry!"

"Maybe he should get out of that drama class, ya?" Added Wakka to try to cut the tension looming in the air.

"If I'm going to meet Yuna one day, I'm going to have to become famous and acting is the only way!"

Kairi giggled, eyes twinkling. "Because you sing like a sick cow…"

"But he acts like a baby all the time!" Selphie giggled. Both girls agreed and watched as Tidus sighed in depression.

"Stop picking on me!" Tidus whined and cast his hand through his sandy blond hair. "Just because I like Yuna doesn't mean you guys can pick on me!"

"She's too pretty for you!" Selphie grinned impishly and stuck her tongue out.

All had stopped.

Tension was in the air that would not disappear.

Time had seemed to stop as Tidus grabbed Sora's sandwich doused in mayonnaise, flinging it at Selphie, whose eyes widened as she attempted to duck out of the way.

However, she was too sluggish as it smacked her right across the face. Slowly, the sandwich slid down her face and plopped onto the table with a wet thud.

Tears burned furious hazel hues as she stomped her foot. "TIDUS! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY."

The screech caused everyone to turn and they watched as Selphie scooped a wad of chocolate pudding into her hand and fling it across the table at Tidus, who groaned as the food stained his white Polo.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

The war of food commenced and heaps of food flew into the sky, smacking the innocent and the guilty. Laughter filled the whole Cafeteria.

Sora received shelter beneath his table, observing the war outside from his secure sanctuary. He bounced back when a mound of spaghetti was flung right beside him. Frowning, Sora determined it was time to move out before he was whacked with unsolicited food.

Turning his body toward the door, he sighed as people blockaded the exit and was hurling food in front of it, laughing as people were being slapped in the face by their food. Sora sighed and shook his head. There was only one way to out.

Damn…

Pushing a chair out of his way, Sora made sure it would at least be safe and sound when he crawled out of the protection of his table. Gulping, Sora began to crawl out…

…to be smacked with a glob of chocolate pudding merged with mustard, ketchup and chunks of refried beans.

Wiping the wad of the assorted food from his face, Sora nearly gagged as he hurriedly slithered under the next table, raking a hand through his hair and feeling more of the revolting mess tangled in his spikes.

__

Well…this is gross…I wonder if the others are still flinging food at each other.

Concluding to simply renounce regarding getting out of the Lunchroom, Sora enfolded his legs to his chest and rested his head on the apex of his knees. "Well…it was worth a try…"

"Do rich boys always give up so easily?"

Sora's head snapped up to notice Riku, resting next to him. His chest heaved as he inhaled and exhaled rapidly. Blotches of various food stains were on his white undershirt and he grasped his hoody in his hand. His gorgeous silver hair was filed to the side; remarkably it was still perfect and unfazed by the chaos reigning outside.

"Riku?"

"Hey rich boy…" A small grazed his pink lips and he passed a pale hand through his silvery spiky locks. "Nice fight, eh?"

"No!"

"What? Will your mommy take away your allowance because your shirt got dirty?" Teasingly, Riku grasped Sora's cheek and squeezed, issuing a squeak out of Sora.

"Stop!" Pushing Riku away, Sora rubbed his throbbing cheek and scowled. "That hurt!"

Laughing, Riku shook his head. "What a rich boy…"

Growling, Sora pounced on Riku, triggering both of them to roll from beneath the table into the insanity of the Cafeteria. As they wrestled, food smacked there backs. The Food War ceased as the two boys struggled to triumph.

"For a rich boy…" Riku whispered into Sora's ear as Riku restrained him to the floor. "You sure can put up a good struggle…"

"Ah!" Sora flinched when Riku's intense pant collided into his ear, causing him to shudder uncontrollably and impulsively close his cobalt orbs.

Unexpectedly, Sora felt much lighter as he perceived a soft 'thud'. Opening his eyes, Sora glimpsed an enraged Tidus beside him. Sora gasped and propped his self on his elbow, glancing beyond Tidus, recognizing the now black-eyed Riku radiating with ferocity.

__

Oh no…

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Riku snarled, pointing at Tidus.

"Don't you dare touch Sora! Ever again!" Tidus fumed, cracking his neck and scowling at the Prince of Punks. "If you want to touch one of your damn Punk friends then fine, but never ever touch Sora! You got it punk?"

A sudden grin tugged at Riku's pink lips. A smug expression was formed on his features as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. Sora could acknowledge that Tidus was in for a callous comeback.

"I'm sorry that I was playing with your…**_boyfriend_**…" Riku smirked and turned his back to Tidus and Sora. "I wouldn't have guessed that a rich boy like you was gay, not like I really care…" His hand swayed as he spoke, a mere habit he had acquired during the years.

Tidus' blue eyes narrowed to mere slits as his body began to quiver with fury. He clenched his teeth and averted his gaze away from the Prince of Punks only to face Sora, with something anonymous in his features. As bright blue gazed into cobalt blue, Sora experienced a pang of sorrow for his best friend and frowned.

"Why so speechless rich boy, eh? Can't face the truth can you? You know your gay…that's why you can't look at me!" Chuckling in the stillness, Riku sensed the stares of everyone on the two boys and he smirked in contentment.

"Stop it Riku!" Sora bounded up and glared at the silver-haired boy. "Leave Tidus alone!"

Riku's smirk became a frown and he spun back to gaze at Sora. He felt guilt for pushing this on Sora, but he had to keep his ego infamous and strong.

"Does that mean you're gay as well?"

Sora frowned and crossed his arms, contemplating on how to finish this conversation and keep everyone in line.

"Ahem…"

Every stare turned to gaze at a lone senior, who sat mutely in his chair and held a sandwich in his gloved hands. His tresses of brown hair hung below his shoulders by a bit and he wore a black leather jacket with black leather pants. His stone-bitter gray-blue orbs stared down at his sandwich and an eyebrow twitched out of sheer annoyance, the King of Punks sat in his rightful place on the end of a stretched out colorless table.

Riku trudged over toward Sora and Tidus and grinned, walking pass Sora, the silver-haired male whispered in his ear:

"Call me later…"

With that, everyone resumed what they were doing before the food fight. Sora and Tidus sighed in relief.

"Thanks Tidus…"

"No problem Sora!" Rubbing the back of his head, Tidus shrugged as if to say 'It wasn't such a big deal' and he led Sora back to the messy table, where Kairi, Selphie and Wakka waited for them. Kairi and Selphie were complaining about the stains on their clothes, while Wakka patted Tidus on the back.

"Good job, ya?"

"What is going on here…?"

Barging in unexpectedly, the Principal halted to gaze at everyone in the Cafeteria. His long locks of silver hair cascaded down his back and seemed to be coiling around his body with frustration. He gazed around the room and ceased on Riku with a sort of familiarity.

"Riku…"

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm coming!" With a wave to the entire Cafeteria, Riku grinned and pursued after Principal Sephiroth.

Sora frowned and sighed. It wasn't his fault at all for the food fight…maybe he should attempt to ask Tidus if he would take some of the blame for it, since he started everything anyway…

"Tidus…" Sora began. "Maybe you s-"

**__**

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!

The Cafeteria full of students, filed out and formed their original groups, only the stains of food on their clothes and the smell reminding them of what previously occurred.

"Gotta go! See you later Sora!" With a tiny wave, Tidus dashed off, leaving Sora sulking to his next class.

**__**

BBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!

Damn it!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mister Riku…please have a seat."

Sighing, Riku plopped down into the leather chair and grinned, clasping his hands jointly and tilting his head to the side, presenting himself as perfectly chaste. Though his features were innocent, his appearance was not.

Principal Sephiroth cleared his throat and gracefully planted himself in his bulky black-leathered chair. His hands clasped in a similar manner as Riku's, but more solemn.

"Riku…what has gotten into you lately?" The momentous man spoke and stared at Riku sternly. "This behavior is unacceptable!" Slamming his fist on his oak table, Sephiroth scowled at the younger boy and shook his head, his silver tresses shifting to and fro.

"I've given you every form of punishment in the school system…except one…"

Riku averted his gaze away from the man and gulped. _Please…don't say it…_

"I haven't expelled you…which I, by no means, wish to do so." Sephiroth gazed out the window and frowned as a nest of blue birds chirped, stretched out their wings, and ascended into the clear blue sky.

"So?" Riku interrupted the distracted man and Sephiroth shook his head as if he were in a daze. He rose and placed his hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully as a phantom of a smile curved onto his lips.

"I have a plan…" Turning his back toward Riku, Sephiroth ambled toward the door and opened it, calling out to the school's secretary. "Miss Heartilly?"

Immediately, Riku could glimpse black hair from his view and watched as the two began to talk frivolously, setting a frown on Riku's lips.

What was worst than being expelled?

There was a lengthy silence in which Riku shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his feet and his eyelids became heavy. He could just make out the rattling of the air conditioner. Just before he descended into a serene slumber, Riku jolted up as he heard the door open and slam shut.

Cobalt blue met Jade. Sora and Riku stared at each other, before a petite 'ahem' caused them to stir from their staring competition of sorts. Sora glanced over toward Sephiroth, who motioned for Sora to take a seat, which the boy complied quickly.

"Now Sora…you probably desire to understand why I called you here into my office."

"Yes sir." Sora nodded in agreement and waited anxiously for the older male to continue.

"Since you are one of the best students in the school…"

Riku sighed and crossed his arms in absolute boredom. _Come on Seph…just say my punishment and let's get this over with…_

"I want you to tutor Riku in the manners department everyday after school starting next week…"

"WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed, mouth gaping.

__

Why Seph? Why?! Remaining calm, Riku exhaled a cavernous sigh and stared at the crimson-carpeted floor.

"It shouldn't be permanent…unless someone doesn't cooperate…" Sephiroth's unyielding gaze focused on Riku, causing the rebellious boy to huff in defiance. "I mean it Riku…if you don't learn some manners…you'll be expelled…"

Glowering, Riku shrugged and glanced over to Sora, who was frowning.

"What's your problem rich boy? Don't like people that aren't as wealthy as you?"

Puffing his bottom lip in a pout, Sora was about to speak, when Sephiroth interrupted.

"Well…it seems you boys will do quite fine!" With a minute smile, Sephiroth pointed with a long skinny pale finger toward the door. "I trust you two can see your way out…"

Trudging out the door, Sora and Riku both sighed in unison. The boys stood far away from each other, however the tension thickened as they exited the building and began to walk to their own classes.

"Well…I guess we're going to become friends, right?" Sora exclaimed cheerfully, faking enthusiasm to the furthest extent. No need to continue on the terrible path that the two were taking. It wasn't like they needed to be enemies, especially if they had to see each other more frequently. Riku brushed past the optimistic teen and shrugged.

"Doubt it…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the bell sounded for the end of the last class, Sora covered his mouth in a monstrous yawn before he caught sight of the lustrous black limo waiting for him. David hopped out of the vehicle, as if it were a practiced action, and made his way over to the passenger's door. He gave out such a cheerful vibration, that Sora couldn't help but smile back.

"Good afternoon, Sora. How was your day today?"

Trying to sound a bit realistic, Sora waved school off altogether. "It was okay."

"I see there was another food fight?" David inquired and Sora took a quick glance at his attire, almost forgetting that their were food stains upon it.

"Yeah…"

"Well! Let's get home so you can change those clothes!" David replied sanguinely and Sora plopped onto the leather interior. In a flash, the limo continued on its path to home, leaving Sora to ponder the day in peace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was heated. Nothing could stop him from almost breaking the door off its hinges as he entered his household. Riku snarled in frustration at the thought of his uncle being so cynical, knowing how to tick the boy off in all the right ways. _Who does he think he is?! _Quivering with irritation, Riku hurled his book bag to the ground and punted it to the side. At least his parents weren't home at the moment. He had some time to resent Sephiroth in a quiet atmosphere. His anger would hopefully dissipate before his parents arrived, leaving him open to interrogation and maybe even a meeting with Sephiroth to talk about their feelings…

Bunch of fucked up people. Who cares about the others feelings? Obviously, Sephiroth had all the intention of fucking up his life some more.

Trailing into the living room, Riku plopped viciously onto the couch and flipped on the television. His thoughts continued to wander though despite his attempt to alleviate some of the stress and tension in his mind and body. His focus turned to a familiar picture of himself and the man he bitterly loathed at the moment.

The picture was joyous in nature, revealing a side of Riku that he only shared with the closest of friends and family. He was only a little boy at the time, no less than five years of age, with the cute round face, large jade eyes, and the short silver locks to accent his childish appearance. It was autumn, leaves were descending to the ground in coiled cycles. The little boys eyes were on elated and the laughter caught on the camera was priceless to some, but when Riku glimpsed his younger self on Sephiroth's shoulders…he grew livid. He even loathed that rare grin on the man's handsomely young face.

__

Damn Uncles…they're such nuisances! _I know he's going to be spying on me as well… fuck!_

Brutally grasping his silver locks, he attempted to formulate a plan that would suffice in tricking his uncle into thinking he was spending time with the prep, but no idea would present itself, which caused Riku to pull his hair as if trying to force his intelligence to jump start. However, he deemed the case lost and conceived another plan that was even more entertaining.

__

So…what will be my next prank? Hmm…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Attempting to find an adequate station, Sora settled on an classic 80's channel, hoping to hear something soothing and entertaining. Something to bring him away from the stress of school. His thoughts collided with such velocity and frequency that he couldn't think straight, causing him to gain a massive headache.

__

"Call me…"

Of course something from the infamous punk would be the first coherent thought in the brunette's mind. How annoying. The last thing Sora wanted to do was interact with the punk nevertheless teach him so called 'manners'. How was he supposed to teach an old dog new tricks so easily?

He guessed the first thought would be to befriend him, but how easy would that be for the both of them? Coming from two different social statuses, its not like it couldn't happen or anything, but it was highly unlikely because of the recent history of the two groups.

Well it was worth a shot.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen more of the best of the 80's and more on 105.7. It's the song we know and love…'Jenny 867-5309'! Enjoy!"

**__**

Jenny, Jenny  
Who can I turn to?  
You give me something I can hold on to  
I know you think I'm like the others before  
I saw your name and number on the wall  
Jenny I got your number  
I'm gonna make you mine  
Jenny don't change your Number!

Unhurriedly, Sora opened the piece of paper just as the chorus began to commence. He would at least try to contact Riku in an attempt to plan a schedule to meet up everyday.

**__**

867-5309  
867-5309  
867-5309  
867-5309!

__

8...6...7...5...3...0...9? WHAT?!

He couldn't believe he was Punk'd by someone that he had just met! Pouting, Sora shred the slip of paper in pieces and threw them like confetti. Crossing his arms, he watched as the pieces of paper fell to the ground, swirling in front of his face as if to mock him on his stupidity.

__

This is going to be difficult…

**__**

867-5309  
867-5309  
867-5309  
867-5309

As if mocking him, the chorus continued to sing and Sora furiously turned the radio off, glancing out the window with a malicious expression adorning his face.

__

What an asshole…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter two done! I can't believe I wrote this long of a chapter! I wrote even more than the other one (which is a big accomplishment for me, though I do write pretty good amount chapters! -) Anyway, I hope I get as much reviews as the last one…or even more! So please REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!


End file.
